The tale of a exniece
by purplebatman
Summary: My first story! Hope it's at least a little oaky! Rated T for Jason mouth. What happens when one of the Batkids just happens to be the Jokers lady friends' niece! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was reading a fanfic while watching Batman and this happened. Theres in OC in here. Hope you enjoy! If you have suggestions just drop them in review and if I like them I'll credit them to you and use them. **

It was an average day for the Wayne family. They were all at the park enjoying the sun filled day. Dick (age 10) was playing on the monkeybars with some other kids. Jason (age 7) was climbing up the rock wall, racing a boy to the top. Tim (age 5) was on the swings with a blond girl. Bruce (age 28) was sitting on a bench watching his wards play. Jaden (age 7) was standing in a corner of the park, alone with her hoodies hood pulled almost all the way over her face. Well at least she was all alone until someone no older than 15 dressed as a spider landed next to her and started talking to her!

'Why is he talking to my daughter? Is he trying to kidnap her?!' Thought Bruce quickly before speed walking over to her

"Hey kiddo, who was that?" said Bruce

"Spiderman."

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"So he was a stranger?"

"Ya."

"The rule is not to talk to strangers, right?"

"Ya..."

Seeing the sad looking in his daughters eyes was enough to break Bruce's heart. So he picked her up putting one arm under her butt and used his free hand to rub small circles on her back. He gently pulled down her hood to revel two huge, round blue eyes on ivory skin with a trace of freckles on the point of a tiny, round tipped nose. On top of her head are two ebony black, curly, pigtails tied with dark purple rubber bands. She began to giggle as Bruces smile brightened.

"Hey chum, it's time to go!" said Bruce approaching the monkey bars with Jaden still in his arms

"Coming tati!" Called Dick as he flipped off the monkey bars and landed next to Bruce and Jaden

"Hey chum, that was a perfect flip!" said Bruce, pride spreading through his body

"Thanks! I've been practicing!" Said a beaming Dick

"Could you get Jason? I'll get Timmy and meet you at the gate entrance, okay?"

"Yes tati!"

A few seconds later, they all arrived at the gate. Dick was carrying Timmy piggyback style and Bruce had a smiling Jaden and a scowling Jason in his arms. Bruce began to walk back to the Manor with Dick holding his hand. Bruce neede to feel like his wards felt that they were always safe and happy with him. Because they were more than his wards, they were his children. His three sons and on daughter. All perfect to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000T HIS IS A BREAKLINE00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

It was the 5:00pm in Gotham. Alfred was in England visiting an old friend for a few weeks who was falling ill, and might die. So Bruce was left to tackle the most difficult task he ever had, getting his kids ready for a society party. Tim was crying and didn't want to go. Jaden refused to put on a dress. (He knew she didn't like them but come on!) Jason was burping the alphabet and glaring at a pair of khakis. Dick was in his khakis and had a light blue button down formal shirt tucked into his pants. He was trying to get Bruce to let Jaden dress like a boy since it would make her happy. Bruce was telling him no each time, and getting sick of it.

"Jason, this is the last time I'm going to tell you to put on your clothes, or I will put them on you for you. Get it?"

"No, there stupid, annoying, and make me look like a loser!"

"Fine, fine. But I think you'll regret that." That was all Bruce said before he scooped Jason up, and began taking of his current clothes to put on his khakis and red button down prep school casual shirt.

"LET GO, I CAN DO IT!" shrieked Jason

"You had the chance and didn't do it, there for proving you needed help." said Bruce in a calm voice before buttoning Jasons last button and setting him down. 'Now to tackle Tim' thought Bruce. But to his surprise a noncrying dressed Tim was standing next to Dick. Tim walked and sat down by Jason, who was scowling at the wall. Dick sat down next to them before mouthing "Jaden" to Bruce. Bruce looked at his watch '6:37' it read. Only 3 minutes before they had to to leave!

"Hey kiddo, why won't you put on a dress?" questioned Bruce stepping into Jaden's room. To his suppries, she was wearing a dress. She was wearing a plain white dress with a black band around her waist, a black collar, and a black hem at the bottom. She had on black ankle boots and her hair was in one long side braid.

"But, I am wearing a dress!" she said looking confussed.

"Well than what's wrong? Why aren't you coming to the car?"

"I am, I just had to grab a book! I found one called, 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolf?'!"

"Okay... So you're ready now?"

"Yup!" Bruce walked with his daughter to where the boys were sitting, and took them to the car. He choose a black Benz for this particular outing. Bruce was excited for this party because Clark Kent (coughcoughSUPERMANHESEXCITEDTOSEESUPERMANWHOWILLB ETHEREWITHCONNERWHOSTHIRTEENANDSUPERMANISAGOODFATH ERTOHIMINTHISONEBECAUSESHUTUPSOYASUPERMANISCLARKKE NTCOUGHCOGH). He hadn't seen him in a while. Dick was excited to see Connor, he might be three years older than Dick but at least he was someone to talk to besides the snots he went to school with. Jaden was lucky. She was already going to a public school when Bruce had adopted her and he just let her go there. He had also said that when she was in highschool she could go to the one all her friends went to. Connor was going to be there on reporter business because it was take your kid to work day where Uncle Kent worked. Jaden was excitied because it was happening at the Franklins house. They had a nice bartender who let her sit behind the bar, out of site of everyone. He snuck her sodas and had almost always read the book she was reading. In return, when a bottle was on the bottom shelf she would flick it up in an impressive way that got him extra tips. Tim wasn't excited or sad. He was bored. Jason was angry because he knew how this would go. They'd get there at 7:00 and not leave until 10:00 or all the bratty kids would beat him up but he wouldn't be able to do anything because it would revel his secret identy as redhood (HESREDHOODINMINEBECAUSELIFE) They got to the party at 7:04 Bruce Wayne causally swaggered over to a group of drunk men with girls who had to high heels, to much makeup, and barly any fabric covering them drapped around them. Dick walked over to a group of snotty children giving each other insulting complements. Jason walked over to a group of older boys who dragged him out of sight. Tim talked to a little girl with blond hair. Jaden ran straight over to the bar and hid behind it while she read her book.

**Dicks POV**

I was talking to a group of kids around my age, and let me tell you, they were all brats. Bruce told me it's not nice to call other people the b word (brats) so don't tell him I said that. please. They were all telling me that they wished they had the confidence to wear the color I was wearing in public. It didn't sound very nice... but I just said thank you ans smiled like Bruce had taught me. I saw Jason going somewhere with a group of boys around my age. It was nice that he had friends. Timmy was talking to the same girl he was talking to at the park. She's pretty nice most of the time. Her names Stephane, I think. She always ruins movies though. Shes such a spolier! That should be her name! I saw Jaden go off to read. Bruce doesn't know that she hides at these and none of us are going to tell him. I was having a pretty bad time with all the b words until it got worse. A man with a gun grabbed my collar and dragged me over to where my siblings already were. I scowled at the man wearing a funny purple suit. He had green hair and pale skin. Joker.

**I know I seemed like I was just being lazy and not saying why his kids were all dressed and being good all of a sudden but theres a reason for that so stay tuned! This is my first time writting so tell me if I suck! A virtual cookie to anyone with a suggestion!**


	2. There are two deaths in this chapter

**Dick POV**

That was 6 years ago. Joker had done the usual, round up all the kids and make the adults shell out their wallets. It was all the usual heist. Until Harley came in.

**Flash Back **

"Puttin!" Harley called out to Joker "Puttin that's my niece!" she said pointing at Jaden. "The one in my custody after her parents hit the bucket!"

"They didn't die! You killed them!" said Jaden. "And Bruce is my parent now so I'm in his custody."

"Oh puttin, can we keep her?" asked Harley, ignoring Jaden.

"Well... I don't see why not." said Joker followed by his maddening laugh. He held a cloth of chloroform to Jadens' mouth. When she went limp he threw her over his shoulder.

"No!" Bruce shouted, but he was being held back by the goons.

**End Flash back **

That was the last time we saw Jaden. Jaden Quinzel. My little sister. Presumed dead. She would be 13 years old by now. She would have been a bat by now. She wanted the name nightwing. I'm a bat now, robin 'the boy wonder'. For a 16 year old the names pretty dumb. Jason chose the name Redhood, he's 13. Timmy chose red robin, he's 11. We've all know our dad's batman since he adopted us. Jaden knew.

**On patrol Batman POV**

Joker. I saw him and Harley from the window, they were with anther figure. Since I knew we would be dealing with Joker, I left Tim at home. Jason and Dick were with me. We fly through the window and the smaller figure, maybe a child, around 13, took off running. I shot Dick and Jason a look that said to go after the figure, so they did. Then, my fight began. I hoped my boys would do good in there fight.

**Chasing the figure Dick POV**

Getting closer to the figure I saw two black pigtail flying behind her. She had on a harley Quinn outfit but with no hat, and black combat boots. We reached the end of an alley way. She was trapped. She slowly turned around. I recognized her instantly.

"Surprise." she said as she pulled out two guns.

I didn't get a chance to talk. I wanted to. To tell her that she could come back. I missed her. I loved her. She was my little sister. Bloodlines don't matter. But instead a pain shot threw my stomac. I briefly saw Jason on the ground, a blood pool aroung him. Comming from his chest. I fell to the ground as my vision started going hazy.

"Bang, Bang. Hahaha." she said the words emotionlessly. No humor in her voice. It was the last thing I heard before I slipped into eternal darkness.

**I know this was short, but I wanted to post something for this story! Dick and Jason died, ya. Jaden's a killer. Timmy's going down next chapter.**


	3. End

**Jaden POV**

I killed them. They were gone. And... and it was horri-, no it was unfor-, that's not right either. It was just so much... much... FUN! The blood, the life fading from their eyes! It was hilarious! As much as I loved this life, it got lonely being the only kid. That's why I asked for little bro! Timmy was going to be perfect! Of course, daddy insisted we call him JJ from now on. It was going to be so funny seeing the look on Bruce's face when all his kids are gone! And to think, just 6 years ago this would have horrified me! But after all the beating and chemicals, it's all hilarious! They won't let me in the room yet. I'm going to come in when Timmy jumps out. So much fun! Oh! He just jumped out! My turn! Time to kill the big guy! I jump out of the rafters and land next to Ti- JJ. Gotta remember he's JJ now! I hand him the gun. The gun that will kill batman. Bang! He fires.

"Right threw the brain! Great bulls-eye JJ!" I congratulate him. Dad goes to pat him on the back. Wait not pat him. He has a knife. He stabs my brother.

"Why?" I ask looking straight at dad.

"It's funny! No hard feelings, just for comedy!" those are the last words I hear before I'm stabbed in the head. I fall to the the floor, with my final breath, I mange to get two words out.

"Not... Funny." I can hear Harley crying. As my vision goes fuzzy, I see her shoot herself in the head. I hear Joker laugh. Then, I die.

**End.**


End file.
